Dance of the Spirits
by Quisty-mun
Summary: When I walked through that tunnel, I never thought it would lead me to the greatest adventure of my life...
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER/AN: I own Spirited Away. I own you too. I own the entire world, in fact. Bow before me! ... Or not. Okay, I don't REALLY own the world. Or Spirited Away. Or you. Oh well. I DO own the story, and the plot to it. It's mine. My preciousssss... Also, the prologue may be a bit confusing, but it'll be made clear later on. It takes place waaaay after Chapter One. Just bear with me. I do have a plot to this, twisted as it is.  
  
Read and Enjoy!  
  


*****

  
  
"It's alright. Trust me. Everything will be... alright."  
  
I turned to the boy next to me, tears threatening to spill down my cheeks. "But what if it's not? I've already lost... so much... I can't loose you too! Not you..."  
  
I bunched up my hands in my shirt, twisting the worn fabric. Everyone was gone. Mom, dad, Rin, Yoshiko, Suza, everyone. Except Kohaku. And if this didn't work... If either of us failed... He'd be gone forever too, and I'd be left alone again. I couldn't handle that. I just couldn't.  
  
I looked up at the stars, glittering brightly in the inky black sky. The sounds of the bath house and of spirits roaming the streets echoed dimly behind us, but I paid them no attention.  
  
_Mom, give me strength. I can't do it alone... You've made it before. Please, let me believe I can make it too._  
  
Kohaku took my hand, gently, squeezing it and bringing my gaze back to him. "Don't worry. Remember, no matter what happens, I love you. I'll always love you."  
  
He put his free arm around my shoulders, drawing me to him. Knowing I needed the comfort, even though he was the one who could loose it all if things didn't go well tomorrow. I felt so selfish, but he still understood. Cared.  
  
And finally, I cried. 


	2. Meeting

It was summer. June fifteenth, to be exact. And I'd just turned fifteen. Mom gave me fifteen roses for my birthday, along with a purple hairtie. She said it'd been hers before. A family heirloom or something. I didn't pay much attention to it at the time, just took it for granted, like I did everything else.  
  
Papa got me a new journal. Black, leather bound. Top of the line, very expensive. Again, I just took it for granted.  
  
My parents had always spoiled me, and really, I was a good kid. I always did what I was told, my mom drilled manners in to me, and I was unfailingly polite. I just took things for granted. I always thought that whatever I needed would be there, or, if it wasn't, I could just ask for it and it would magically appear. And I never thought I'd be alone.  
  
Fifteen days later, both my parents died in a car wreck. Mom was thirty-five, papa was thirty-seven.  
  
It happened by the old road, the one that leads back in to the woods. The one mom told me never to go to. But now it's nearly the middle of July, five days after the funeral. I have no other living family, so I'm staying with a friend. She says that she wishes her parents would adopt me, that I could live with her and be her sister, but I know it'll never happen. The government will take me, put me in a foster home, probably far away from here.  
  
I couldn't stand it, this helpless feeling. And this feeling of loss. I'd never had it before. Again, taking things for granted. The only things I had left were my clothes, and the last presents my parents had given me. I hadn't wanted anything else. It didn't seem important anymore, nothing did. I was listless, apathetic. At school, I'd walk the halls like a ghost. At first everybody was sympathetic, but now they avoided me. What did they know? How could they possibly understand how I felt?  
  
But one day, everything changed.  
  
I was walking. School had let out an hour ago, but I just kept walking. I didn't feel like going back to my friend's house for some reason. I guess I just needed some time alone, someplace where I could think, without distractions. I had on my school uniform, golden brown hair pulled back in to a ponytail, held with my mom's hairtie, and my diary was in my satchel along with my school books.  
  
I didn't notice where my feet had taken me until I nearly tripped over one of the small shrines. My legs were long, gangly I thought, and too skinny. Still unweildy, and the rest of my body had yet to catch up. Mom had always told me that I looked just like her when she was my age. I wished I could believe her.  
  
I caught my balance, then stopped and took a look around. The old road. It turned to dirt and headed up in to the woods from here. I turned my head to the right, and saw my old house. I quickly looked away. Too many memories. I was selfish, so selfish for not wanting to remember, to block it all out, but I didn't care. Make a wish and it'll all go away, right?  
  
I turned to head back, but something made me stop. The wind, possibly, or just something in the back of my mind. I gripped my satchel tighter, then, in a moment of sheer defiance, I turned back around and marched up the road, disappearing in to the trees. What I was defying against, I didn't know.  
  
After about a half hour of walking, I started to think it wasn't such a good idea after all. It was steadily growing dark, and probably would be in another fifteen minutes or so. But then I came across the statue, and the building. The statue creeped me out, and I edged around it carefully, then went in to the building.  
  
It was dark, but I managed to pick my way through without tripping over anything. I came out in what looked to be an old waiting room of some sort, like for a train station or amusement park. It wasn't as dark as the tunnel, but what little light it had was fading fast with the setting of the sun. I walked over to the door leading outside, regardless of the light.  
  
"Five minutes. I'll just look around for five minutes."  
  
I said it outloud, to reassure myself. When I came outside, the sky looked like it was bleeding from the setting sun. There were grassy hills all around, and what looked to be an old town or something up ahead.  
  
I walked forward, only pausing for a moment when I came to the rocks. It looked as if they had intended to put in a stream, but never did. I stumbled over them, slipping a bit in my school shoes, but managed to get across. I hopped up a few of the steps, then stopped, looking behind me. The last of the sun faded away, and what I saw next, I will never forget.  
  
The water started rising. I thought someone had turned the water on, or that it had actually started to rain and I just hadn't noticed yet. But the water kept rising, covering the rocks. I lifted my gaze from the water, and lurched forward as the opposite bank seemed to yank back. What had been only about ten feet away was now at least a mile from me, and seperated by a large body of water that had not been there before.  
  
I backed away, astonished and confused, and tripped over the steps, landing hard. My satchel flew out of my hand, landing on the grass some feet away, and I winced with pain. After a few seconds, I stood up, carefully, and turned to go get my satchel.  
  
"Hey, are you alright?"  
  
The voice startled me and I tripped again, only this time I didn't hit the ground. Strong hands supported me, caught around my waist. I heard a gasp behind me, and whoever it was quickly let me go. I stumbled a bit, but caught my balance, turning to see who had prevented another untimely fall.  
  
It was a boy, no older than I, with black hair, fair skin, and piercing green eyes. He was gorgeous, and reminded me a bit of the most popular guy at school, although I hoped this one didn't turn out to be quite as snobby.  
  
I managed up an embaressed smile, rubbing the back of my head. "Um, thanks for catching me." For the moment, I had completely forgotten my strange situation.  
  
The boy narrowed his eyes at me, and my smile faded.  
  
"You're a human," he spit out, as if it was a bad thing. I nodded dumbly, not noticing the look of pain that flashed across his face. "Tell me your name."  
  
I just stood there, dumbfounded. Why did he look and sound so hostile? Had I done something wrong? Trespassed?  
  
"Tell me your name!" he snapped, and I took a step back, my voice trembling when I spoke.  
  
"S-Sen. M-my name is Sen." 


	3. Relations

The boy took a step forward, and I took another step back. I was unbelievably frightened, yet drawn to him at the same time. He reached out a hand, but it went right through me. I blinked, lifting up an arm.  
  
"What? What's happening to me?" My voice was panicked, but the look on the boy's face calmed me now. It was a strange look, of understanding, and possibly sadness. He held up what looked to be a small, red berry, and pressed it against my lips. I blushed, but opened my mouth, sucking it in. I chewed and swallowed. The thing tasted horrible, but whatever it was, it made me whole again. I waved one arm around, just to be sure, and the boy caught my wrist in his hand.  
  
"Chihiro? Is it really you? Don't you remember me?" There was a pleading tone to his words, and a sadness so profound I felt ready to cry, though I couldn't say why.  
  
"I'm not Chihiro. I told you, my name is Sen."  
  
He looked confused at this, then moved his hand from my wrist to my hand, pressing his palm to mine. I was tempted to pull away, but for some reason I didn't.  
  
"It's me, Haku. Did you loose your memory? Chihiro?"  
  
My eyes widdened. Haku... Mom used to speak of someone named Haku. A childhood love of hers, someone who'd never come back for her, and then she'd met papa... But this couldn't possibly be the same Haku.  
  
"My name is Sen. Sen. Not Chihiro. My mom's name was Chihiro." I don't know why I added that in. I regretted it immediately afterwards. He looked angry, then frustrated, and finally, like he was going to cry. I didn't even know him, yet I got the feeling that this was someone who never cried.  
  
"So, it's been that long... How old are you?"  
  
"Fi-fifteen."  
  
He dropped his hand from mine, quickly, as if I was burning him with my touch. His head drooped, and he shook it, sadly. "Fifteen... She was only ten when she came here... How long has it been? Too long... I can't set things right now, can I?"  
  
I looked around me again. In the water, there was a brightly lit boat, drawing nearer to shore. It looked as if it was going to stop right at the steps. I looked back at the boy... Haku, he'd said.  
  
"Umm... Haku-san, I don't mean to interupt or anything, but could you tell me what's going on?"  
  
He looked up at me, startled, then at the boat. "Oh. Please, call me Haku." His eyes drifted back to me, and I couldn't repress a shiver. It felt as if I was supposed to know this boy, this Haku.  
  
He grabbed my wrist again, then started running. It felt as if I was flying. How could someone go so fast? Was Haku even... human? All thoughts flew from my head, though, as we skidded to a halt in front of a large building. My mouth gaped open, and quite a few... I could only guess that they were spirits... spirits around us started staring at me. But I didn't even notice.  
  
In front of me stood the most elaborate and ornate and _beautiful_ bathhouse I'd ever seen. "It- It's a bathhouse!" Stunned, I looked around, at the aogaeru and yuna who were greeting the customers, and at the customers themselves. I could hear some of them muttering 'human', and it puzzled me. What _was_ this place? I looked over at Haku, then involuntarily took a step back. He'd been staring at me, those unnerving green eyes locked on mine now. It was then I noticed he was about half an inch shorter than me. Not really that much, but still there. I looked down, his hand still on my wrist, and half-heartedly tried to pull away. He let me, then turned his head back to the bathhouse.  
  
"The Aburaya. We must go speak to Yubaba. She's the one who runs the place. If you're here, then..." He shook his head, quickly, then took ahold of my wrist again. I was getting tired of being dragged around.  
  
He pulled me across the bridge and in to the bathhouse, despite cries from the aogaeru to 'keep that filthy human out of here'. I still didn't know what was going on, but I had my ideas.  
  
_Is this why you wanted me to stay away from the road, mom? Did you know that I'd find this place? Were you here before? Why did you never tell me?_  
  
Haku suddenly stopped, and I ran in to him, lost in my thoughts. I grimaced as pain shot through my nose from bumping in to the back of his head. Eyes watering, I looked up to see what had made him stop. In front of us stood a woman, no more than twenty-five. She clearly worked at the batthouse. I was suprised when she squealed and dove on me, engulfing me in a hug.  
  
"Sen, is that really you? Oh, sorry. I mean Chihiro. It's so strange. I-"  
  
She stepped back to inspect me, and Haku cut her off with a shake of his head. "That's not Chihiro. It's Sen. Her daughter."  
  
The woman looked back at me, a shocked expression on her face. "Her... daughter? How could that be? It's only been-"  
  
"Twenty-five years," Haku said, shortly.  
  
"Twenty-five years?" the woman questioned, voicing my own thought. "But... how? Well, if she's here, then it must have something to do with all the misplacements lately."  
  
Haku nodded his head, gravely. I looked back and forth, between the two, then finally stomped my foot, getting their startled attention.  
  
"I think I've been pretty patient up until now. Can someone _please_ explain to me where I am, how I got here, and how I can get back?" A hand flew up to my mouth, my eyes widdening. "My satchel! Oh no, it's still down by the rocks- er, river- er, lake... thing."  
  
Haku put a hand on my shoulder, squeezing it gently, and for some reason it made me feel infinitely better. "I'll go get your satchel. Rin, take Sen and explain to her what's going on. Then take her up to Yubaba's chambers. I'll be waiting for you there."  
  
He looked at me, briefly, then took off, gone in the blink of an eye. Rin took my hand, and I was too stunned to protest. All of this was happening so fast, and I was so confused, it felt good to have an anchor, even if it _was_ a strange woman.  
  
"C'mon Sen. I'll explain everything on our way upstairs. Hoo boy, this is gonna be a loooong story..." 


	4. Explanations

AN: Thanks for the wonderful reviews so far! You know reviews are an author's lifeblood. We need them to live. LIVE, I SAY! ... Ahem. Yes. Anyway, on with the story already!  
  


*****

  
  
"So, my mother-"  
  
"Worked in this bathhouse, yes. Everyone here knows the story of Sen... the old Sen. Chihiro. Her parents had been turned in to pigs, and she begged Yubaba for a job, so she could stay and try to help them. She helped many people, and grew up during that time. None of us were sure we'd ever hear from her again. And poor Haku-" Rin stopped talking, then shook her head. "No, it's not my place to talk about that. Anyway, obviously, Chihiro saved her parents, and returned with them to the human world."  
  
The elevator ground to a halt, and I stepped off, following Rin to the next one. I got lost in my own thoughts again.  
  
_So you were here, mom. Why didn't you tell me about all this? And why were you so afraid that I'd wander in here myself? Is there something you don't want me to know?_  
  
Rin started speaking again once we were on the next elevator. "Recently, there's been a rash of misplacements here. There's a train, that takes spirits to the places where they're supposed to go, for eternity for a lot of them. But ghosts have begun popping up all over the place. Why, just yesterday, three spirits destined for hell just suddenly appeared in the bathhouse, and two raddish spirits got sent to Zeniba's place. At first it wasn't too bad, we could get things sorted out, but it's gotten steadily worse. We don't know _what's_ going on, and Yubaba's about run herself ragged looking for the cause. Also, people have been dying before they're supposed to."  
  
I looked over at her, the shock apparant on my face. "Before they're supposed to? Then that means... Maybe my parents _weren't_ supposed to die after all!"  
  
Rin gasped. "Dead? Chihiro's _dead?_ Oh, Haku's not gonna be happy about this... When did it happen?"  
  
"Just a few weeks ago... They died in a car wreck..." I could feel the tears well up in my eyes. I had promised myself before that I wouldn't cry anymore, but... it was so hard. I missed them both, so very much. I sniffled, trying to hold back a sob, and looked up when Rin put an arm around my shoulders.  
  
"Hey there kid. It'll be okay."  
  
The elevator stopped again, and Rin got off, gesturing for me to follow her. I rubbed my eyes, then hopped off the elevator before it could take me back down with it. My shoes made a soft clicking sound on the floor, and I registered the sound. I stopped, cursing softly to myself, and bent down to take off my shoes. I'd completely forgotten. Sending a quick apology to mom, my shoes clutched firmly in my right hand, and ignoring the amused look on Rin's face, I walked forward again.  
  
We stopped in front of a pair of large doors. I looked up at the doors, then at Rin.  
  
"This is as far as I go. I'll hold your shoes and wait out here. You'll have to go in by yourself."  
  
I nodded, handing her my shoes, then walking up the few steps to the doors. I raised a hand, hesitated, then knocked. To my amazement, the doors flew open. I took a few steps inside, then felt something lift at me, tugging me forward. I was dragged, against my will, down through a series of rooms. I reached out, trying to grab on to something, but could never find any handholds. Even the doors were no help, too far away for me to reach.  
  
I turned a corner, and was thrown in to a large room. Whatever it was that was pulling me along stopped, and I staggered forward, nearly falling. I caught myself though, a hand down on the carpet steadying me. I straightened up, slowly, brushing at the short black skirt and wishing my school uniform was a bit more practical.  
  
"So, you're finally here. It's not nice to keep your elders waiting."  
  
The new voice startled me, and I looked up. There was a large desk. Haku was standing next to it, looking at me with what seemed to be amusement, my satchel in his hands. What was behind the desk, though, drew my attention. It was a woman, but... the strangest woman _I'd_ ever seen, even stranger than the spirits downstairs. At least they didn't make any pretentions of being human. But this woman here... I realized I was staring and quickly bowed, my hair falling in my face.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry, Yubaba-san." I lifted my head, shaking it slightly to get my hair back in to place. "Rin was explaining some things to me on the way up here. But I must confess, I'm still a little confused. Why would I have anything to do with the spirit misplacements?"  
  
Yubaba's eyes drifted to Haku before snapping back to me. "Your parents died recently, did they not?"  
  
Haku's eyes widdened at this, then narrowed. I cleared my throat, tearing my gaze from him. "Yes, they did. But I still don't-"  
  
"You have a strong tie with this world, Sen, as your mother did. I think you were sent here to help us." Yubaba stood, walking to the window and looking out. "Try as I might, I can't find the cause of all this. Even... Zeniba... hasn't been able to find anything."  
  
Rin had told me that both Yubaba and her sister, Zeniba, were powerful witches. I clasped my hands in front of me, twisting them together. "I don't understand. How am I supposed to help? I'm nothing special..." I'd always felt helpless, my whole life, dependent on others. How could I possibly do anything?  
  
"Don't argue with me, girl. That may be the very reason why you can help us. You're an ordinary human, but even ordinary human's are special. Especially you. Because your mother was here, spent time here, I think that's why you have a tie to this place."  
  
Yubaba turned around, looking at me, then at Haku. "Haku, take care of Sen. Maybe if you figure this out, you can get your wish."  
  
Wish? What was this? But when I looked at the dark haired boy, his expression was unreadable. He bowed to Yubaba, then turned and walked over to me. It was clear we'd been dismissed, and I bowed hurridly before Haku got ahold of my wrist and dragged me out.  
  
I swore, by the end of this whole thing, my wrist wouldn't be there anymore. 


	5. Mysteries

Haku stopped in one of the rooms. I almost ran in to him again, but this time I was paying attention. He turned around to face me, and the way that he looked... It made me so sad, although I didn't know why.  
  
"So, she's dead. How? When?"  
  
I was about to tell him it was none of his business, but instead I found myself telling him what he wanted to know, basically the same thing I'd told Rin earlier.  
  
"She's gone... I can't believe it. I never even... got to keep my promise... I thought that I still had time..." He sighed, then shook his head. "No matter. I can't change it." He looked down at his other hand, then held it out. He was still holding my satchel. I took it, my fingers brushing against his for a brief second. As soon as I had it, Haku started walking again, practically dragging me behind him. I couldn't help but wonder why he was so upset at it, although if what mom had told me before...  
  
_"I love your father, Sen, never doubt that, but I want to tell you something... About a boy I once knew. Haku. I loved him... He was my first love. For years after I met him, I kept my childish wish that we would one day be together, forever. But, as they always do, wishes and dreams faded away. He never came... Then I met your father my first day at the university, and it was love at first sight. I'll never forget that day..."_  
  
_So mom, you loved Haku... And he loved you back. But what happened? Why did he never come get you? Was he stuck here for some reason? It's all so confusing... I wish you were here. I know you could help._  
  
We reached Rin, the big double doors slamming shut behind us. I jumped, startled at the noise, and Haku let go of my wrist, stalking towards the elevator. Rin just looked at me, shrugged, handed me my shoes, and followed him. I let out a heavy sigh, then hurried after them both.  
  
"Rin," Haku started, stepping in to the elevator, Rin and myself behind him, "get back to work. I'll take care of Sen."  
  
The girl gave him a strange look, but nodded. When the elevator stopped on a floor I hadn't seen before, Haku got off, then gestured for me to do the same. I looked back at Rin, giving her a half-hearted smile, then got off. The elevator continued on its journey down. I stepped back, then looked around. I was in a hallway, dimly lit. Haku was already halfway down it, and I jogged to catch up, my bare feet hardly making a sound on the marble floor. He turned the corner, stopping in front of a door.  
  
"You can stay here for the night. My room's right down the hall," pointing down to the other end of the hall, "so if you need anything, come to me first. Get some rest, we'll leave tomorrow morning."  
  
I was about to ask _where_ exactly we'd be going, but he brushed past me before I could get the words out. I turned to watch him leave, and he stopped in front of the elevator before descending on it. I couldn't tell if he had looked back at me or not. I figured that he hadn't.  
  
I looked at the doors in front of me, then placed a trembling hand on one of the knobs. Turning it, I pushed, suprised at the heaviness. I managed to get the door open, though, and went inside. The room was brightly lit, and just as ornate and richly decorated as the rest of the bathhouse. There was a door on my left, probably leading to the bathroom. A fireplace lined the opposite wall, a fire roaring dimly in the hearth.  
  
I closed the door behind me, walking forward, slowly. A rich carpet cradled my feet, a deep burgandy color with swirls of gold and green. But my eyes were fixated on what was in front of me. A towering four poster bed, big enough to fit five people comfortably.  
  
I dropped my satchel and shoes down on the stool in front of the bed, then walked around to the side of it. I pressed down on the mattress and found it to be suprisingly soft. Mustering up my courage, I turned, then hopped up on the bed, sinking in and falling back at the same time. It was like... heaven. And for some reason, for the first time since my parents' death, I felt completely at home. My eyelids felt heavy all of a sudden, and I barely crawled under the covers before I drifted off to sleep.  
  


*****

  
  
"So, she's the one who's going to fix things. I don't know, Zeniba. You know how much trouble her mother was..."  
  
Yubaba turned from the window to look at the apparition of her sister. Zeniba just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yubaba, her mother was very special, moreso than anyone realized at the time. Even Haku didn't know... And she left Sen the hairtie, and you know what _that_ means."  
  
Yubaba sighed, nodding her head. "I know. I just... don't know. Do you really have that much faith in Sen? If she messes up, even a little-"  
  
"Yes, yes. I'm sure it won't come to _that_. And I do have faith in Sen. She's just like her mother. When she comes to realize her potential, there will be nothing that can stand in her way."  
  
"I don't know if she can, though. Especially without Haku's support. You saw the way he reacted to her." Yubaba patted her hair, moving around the desk. "Haku's had it hard since Chihiro left, and finding out that she's dead couldn't have helped matters any. But he'll have to put that all aside if this is going to work. Sen can _not_ fail."  
  
Zeniba nodded. "I agree, sister. I must go now. I have things to attend to before they arrive here. You'll take care of things over there, right?"  
  
"When have you known me to slack off in anything? Go, go, things here will be fine. You just make sure you do _your_ part." Yubaba smiled as her sister faded away, then sighed and shook her head. This was going to be harder than she thought. She never expected Haku to react like that... It was going to make things _very_ hard.  
  
Patting her hair again, she moved back to the window, looking out. The train was running, far below. Tomorrow, they would be on that train, on their way to help save two worlds. And neither had a clue how big this really was.  
  
Haku was _not_ going to be happy. 


	6. Suprises

AN: Again, thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I'm alive! ALLLLIVE! Er, yeah. Anyway, to address a few things...  
I know Rin is officially fourteen in the movie, but she looks older than that, and besides, it's been twenty-five years. ^_~ I never specifically stated what her true age was, just that Sen thought she looked to be around twenty-five (which she does). Also, I WILL be explaining everything that's happened in the Spirit World during that time, as well as more on Chihiro and her husband, but that won't come till later. This is gonna be a looooong story, folks, so don't worry. Everything will be explained in due time. Also, in regards to the mysterious girl at the end that Sen seems to know, that'll also be explained, next chapter in fact. Now, on with the fic!  
  


*****

  
  
_"Sen, don't forget your lunch! Oh, hurry Sen, you're going to be late for school..."  
  
"I won't mom! I promise, I'll get there on time! Bye mom, bye papa! I love you!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Sen, but your parents..."  
  
"What? What about them? Has something happened?"  
  
"A... car accident. I'm so sorry. Your parents are dead."  
  
Dead...  
  
Dead...  
  
Dead...  
  
Sen? Sen, wake up. Sen, you have to wake up now. Sen!_  
  
Someone was shaking my shoulder, whispering my name. I groaned, rolling over and attempting to fall back in to a hazy sleep, but whoever it was wouldn't let up. Finally I caved in, blinking my eyes open.  
  
A figure, leaning over me, was backlit by the sun, so I couldn't really make out who it was. I rubbed my eyes and yawned, then sat up. The person leaned back a little, and I recognized Haku. So, he'd come to wake me up.  
  
"What time is it?" My voice was a little gruff from sleep, and I winced at the sound of it. Clearing my throat, I asked again.  
  
"Seven fifteen in the morning," Haku answered, a distant look on his face. I wondered what he could be thinking.  
  
Flipping the covers away from my body, I scooted over to the edge of the bed, then slid off. My legs wobbled, and I almost fell, but found myself caught up in a pair of arms. I looked up at Haku, but had to look away, my cheeks heated. He was staring at me, with those intense green eyes. What did he want?  
  
A knock at the door startled me, and him as well, and we jumped back from each other. I straightened my uniform, giving it a disgusted look, then walked to the door. When I opened it, Rin was standing on the other side, with a tray of food.  
  
"Here, Yubaba sent this. Said you'd be needing your strength, for what you're going to do."  
  
I took the tray, bowing a little. Rin patted my shoulder and smiled at me. "You'll do fine, kid. Don't worry. I have faith in you." With that, she left, closing the door behind her. I walked over to the desk that was up against the wall, next to the bathroom door, and set down the tray, rubbing my arms a little. I hadn't done much since... the accident, and that tray was _heavy_.  
  
I looked it over. It seemed to be an assortment of meats, cheese, breads, and fruits. My stomach growled, and I realized I hadn't eaten anything since lunch yesterday. I turned my head, searching out Haku, but he was standing in front of the window. Not paying any attention to anything. What was his deal, anyway? I grabbed up some of the food and started eating, as fast as I dared. It was only a few minutes before I'd had my fill. I then walked over, grabbing up my satchel. I took out my school books, but kept my diary and a pen. I felt I had to, though I didn't know why. I also took out my empty lunchbox, putting some of the food inside, then closing the delicately laquered lid and putting it back in. I wished for a change of clothes, but there was very little chance of that happening.  
  
"Haku? Haku, are you ready?"  
  
No answer. I frowned, then walked over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Haku, are you okay?" He looked at me, startled for only a brief second, then that cool mask slid in to place. It pained me to see that. Why was he being so cold and distant with me? What had I done?  
  
He turned away from the window, shrugging my hand off, and walked over to the door. I hurried after him, grabbing up my satchel and shoes.  
  
We made our way out to this small tub thing. I guessed that it would get us across the water to the tracks. Haku helped me in, suprising both myself and Rin, who was already in the boat. He then got in, a petulant look on his face.  
  
"Why does Yubaba insist we go by train? Why can't I just fly us there?"  
  
Rin shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe she wants you to observe the occupants on the train"  
  
Haku just sighed, looking away from both of us, out at the water.  
  
It was only a few minutes before we reached the tracks. I managed to crawl out with my satchel in one hand and my shoes in the other, and _not_ fall head first in to the water. I started walking along the submerged tracks, figuring that Haku could catch up, lost in thought again.  
  
_Mom... Why aren't you here now? Did you really die before your time? How I wish that could be true... I want it to be true, so badly... And why is Haku like this? Was he like this with you? Why does it hurt when he's cold and distant? Why can't I just ignore him, like I have everyone else since you left me?_  
  
I didn't notice we'd reached the platform, or that Haku was right next to me, until I heard the train behind me. I hopped up on the platform, quickly, shaking off my feet and hurridly putting my shoes and socks on. I slanted a glance over at Haku, but he himself seemed lost in thought.  
  
The train pulled up, and Haku stepped up to the door. It opened, and he handed two tickets to the man standing there. He must have gotten them from Yubaba. The man took the tickets, shredding them up, then moved to allow us to pass. Haku got in easily, and, suprising me for the second time that day, helped me up. He immediately dropped my hand after I was in, though, and made his way to an empty spot on a bench. I sighed, turning to look for a seat. There were a multitude of spirits on board, just black shades, but you could still tell the outline of who they once where. Which is why, when my eyes settled on one in particular, I gasped, my eyes widdening and my satchel dropping from numb fingers.  
  
"YOSHIKO!" 


	7. Underworld

AN: You guys are great. Keep the reviews coming. Reviews always gives me motivation to write. Also, I was thinking of making a sequel to this, and with the way I plan to end this one, it could very well happen. Tell me what you think! Would you like to see a sequel or not? Do you have any ideas for the sequel? As of yet, I only have a rough sketch of what I'd want to happen, so I'm still open to ideas for the sequel if I make one. Review and have your say!  
  


*****

  
  
I ran over to the girl, my shoes clacking loudly on the train. I didn't notice, nor did I care. All I could see was Yoshiko, or the spirit of her, anyway. It hadn't even been a day since I'd last seen her. What could have possibly happened between now and then?  
  
She was sitting in the back, alone. I practically flew past Haku, and he looked up, startled, but I just kept running, until I ran in to the seat in the back. I backed up a few steps, then sat down, heavily, next to my now-dead best friend.  
  
"Yoshiko! YOSHIKO! You can't be dead! Why are you here? What happened?! Please, tell me!" I reached for her shoulders, but my hands went right through them. I hadn't realized it, but I was crying by now, the tears splashing coldly on my legs.  
  
The shade of Yoshiko looked up at me, ever so slowly, then back down, as if she hadn't recognized me at all. I felt a hand on my arm, pulling me up and away, and I struggled.  
  
"No! Leave me alone! I have to help Yoshiko!"  
  
It was no use, the person was too strong. I turned around, coming face to face with Haku. Suprisingly, he didn't have his usual cold mask on. Instead, his eyes betrayed his pain, although I didn't know where it came from. I finally broke down, flinging my arms around him and pressing my head to his shoulder. I cried and cried, not even noticing when Haku put his arms around me.  
  
_"Hey Sen, it'll be okay. You can stay with us, alright? It'll be fun. We can be like sisters, maybe for real!"  
  
"I don't know, Yoshiko... Are you sure your parents are okay with this?"  
  
"They're fine with it. Sen, I'm your best friend. I'm not just going to abandon you! Silly girl."  
  
Yoshiko... You were always there for me... and now you're dead. Why? What happened? What's going on?_  
  
I finally looked up, my crying abated. Haku just gave me a small, sad smile, taking one of my hands and leading me over to an empty space on a bench far from Yoshiko. Even when we sat down, he didn't let go of me. I didn't question it, just took comfort from it, while I could. I figured this side of Haku wouldn't be out for long, and then it'd be back to just business. How I wish it wasn't so.  
  
The thought of it made me sad, and I couldn't explain why.  
  


*****

  
  
I couldn't remember falling asleep, but apparantly I'd exhausted myself by crying, because the next thing I knew Haku was shaking my shoulders, gently.  
  
"Come on Sen, we're here."  
  
I looked around, blearily, rubbing my eyes. They were red rimmed and sore. I desperately wished for some cold water to splash on my face, but doubted I'd be getting any soon.  
  
Picking up my satchel, I left the train with Haku. When I hopped down from the steps, I took a look around the platform. There was a line of spirits, heading down in to some sort of opening. Nothing else, just water all around us. The train took off, startling me. I turned to look at it, then turned back to look at Haku, my gaze questioning.  
  
"It's the line to the sorting office," he said, grimly. It sounded as if he'd been here before. "We have to wait in line. As soon as we get in, we need to sneak past the desks and get in to the... main office. We have to seek out someone." I started to ask who, but Haku just shook his head.  
  
"I can't tell you that. Come on. We don't have much time before we're discovered."  
  
We moved to the back of the line. Slowly, we made our way inside, going down, down, down, in to the dark. My grip on Haku's hand tightened. He suprised me yet again by squeezing my hand, as if to reassure me that it would all be okay.  
  
We finally got to the sorting office. There were hundreds of desks scattered around, all manned by shades similar to the spirits that were waiting to be sorted. I looked around and spotted Yoshiko, but Haku pulled me forward and I lost sight of her again. I hoped she'd be okay.  
  
_Yoshiko, please, wait for me. I promise, I'll get you out of here._  
  
We weaved our way through the place, heading towards what I assumed to be the back of the huge office. Haku must have been using some sort of strong magic to get us through undetected. Either that, or the spirits just didn't care. In any case, we made it to the back. In front of us was a plain looking door. It had "Underworld" painted on the frosted glass. My heart rate increased, but Haku's presence kept me from bolting right then. I had to be brave. I had to do this. I couldn't back out, not if there was a chance to bring my parents back, and Yoshiko.  
  
He looked around, then opened the door. We snuck through, and I closed it quietly behind us. When I turned around, what I saw made me gasp. It looked as if we were in some sort of large cavern, and there were spirits _everywhere_. We started moving forward again, pressing our way through the crowd. Haku seemed to know where he was going, and I trusted him. It was strange. I'd only known him not even a day, and I trusted him.  
  
I don't know how long we walked, or how many spirits we past, but Haku just suddenly stopped, right in front of me. I ran in to him for the second time. At least I hadn't broken my nose yet.  
  
"Why did you stop?" I whispered. In answer, he simply raised his arm, pointing. I followed it, and gasped, my eyes wide as saucers.  
  
Standing right in front of me was my mother.  
  
And for the first time in my life, I fainted. 


End file.
